Vocaloid: Here We Go
by Frederic Marile
Summary: My own personal in-depth look at the lives of my seven favorite Vocaloid singers. No real plot involved-just a chapter from each of their points of view.
1. Miku

**Hi this is Frederic Marile! I decided to make **_**yet another**_** story, because there is something I have to say.**

**I AM OBSESSED WITH VOCALOID.**

**It's awesome!**

**So awesome, in fact, that I have to make a story out of it.**

**That's how awesome it is.**

**Now, one thing I have to say. There will only be seven of the actually Vocaloids in the story. Plus this story is how I think they would act if they didn't have careers as singers. This is my interpretation of them living normal lives. And for some reason they live in the same building. Figure that out. If you want to know which ones I'll be using, look at my profile at which singers are my favorites. You'll find it eventually…or you could just read the story.**

**I'm also estimating on how old I think they are.**

**And remember I don't own Vocaloid, although it would be incredibly cool if I did.**

**And without any further ado, let's get this party started!**

**:::::**

Miku trudged down the stairs from her bedroom to get some breakfast, her light blue hair waving in her peripheral vision and giving her a migraine. She didn't even want to know what time it was, because that would give her another reason to be angry with herself.

She had somehow fallen out of her full bed. She didn't know why or how, but she had landed with her forehead on the leg of her bedside table and her legs scraping the side of the bedstead. So now she had a bruised noggin, scratched legs, and an all around body ache for waking up so early.

And it was only _because_ she woke so early that she didn't remember to run through the doorway to the kitchen instead of walking. Rin jumped out at her and gripped her waist. Len jumped out after and sprayed her face with pepper spray.

Len and Rin Kagamine were 14-year-old twins that would have been identical, except Len was a boy and Rin was a girl. They were otherwise almost exactly alike. They thought the same things, dressed the same (with masculine and feminine adjustments), and, much to Miku's chagrin, played the same pranks together. They were so immature for 14. They had taken to tricking Miku in the mornings when they knew she was tired so she couldn't do much to stop them.

The twins then shoved her to the carpet, giggling raucously. Miku made an effort to stand up but fell back down when Rin stepped on her foot. "We got you! We got you!" the twins laughed in the same high voice. Miku glared daggers at them.

"Why do you have to do this everyday?" she demanded, trying to stand up and succeeding this time.

"Because it's funny," Len answered, sneering at her. "You have no idea how funny it is when you come in all oblivious and we catch you like that…that's just great."

"You know what else is great?" Miku asked with a mocking smile.

"What?" the twins chimed.

"This," Miku said, hopping up and putting her hands around their necks, which were oddly skinny enough to put two hands around both of them. The twins struggled and cried out in fear.

"You know not to bother me when I'm in a bad mood!" Miku shouted. "You guys are-"

"What's going on?" another voice asked tiredly. Miku released her grip and let the twins fall to the ground. Rising from the couch was another girl wearing a signature orange nightgown; it was Meiko.

Meiko Sakine was a young woman who was practically the definition of neat. She was very obsessive about where everything went and how everything was planned. She was also something of a motherly figure to the twins, even though she was only sixteen years old. She often cared for and tended to them when they needed anything, which was one of the only reasons Miku tolerated her neatness-it kept them out of her hair most of the time.

But this wasn't one of those times. She walked gingerly over to the three and looked expectantly at them. Miku immediately pointed at the twins, but realized too late that the current situation made it look like _she_ was torturing _them_. Meiko glared at her. "What are you doing to them?" she demanded.

"But they were-and he-and then she-"

"Whatever," the red-haired girl interrupted her. "Now, Len, Rin, are you hurt?"

The twins exchanged a devious glance.

"A little," Rin answered in a voice that bubbled with ache, but Meiko didn't seem to notice that it was completely fake. "Just my arm."

"And my head," Len added. "But we're okay. We played a tiny prank on Miku, so we might be the ones who should apologize."

Meiko looked back at Miku with a look that plainly said that she was ashamed of Miku. Miku bit her lip to refrain from saying anything, because anything she said would probably infuriate Meiko more. Those cretins…she'd have to get back at them sometime.

But that time couldn't be now, as Meiko, without even checking to see whether Rin's arm or Len's head were really hurt, was already ushering the twins into the restroom to "fix them up".

Miku listened to her mutter something about the anti-bacterial paste being in the wrong place before deciding to go back to the kitchen and get her breakfast she'd originally gone to get. Inside she saw the only person who could happily be awake at this hour, Kaito.

Kaito was particularly clueless. He was by no means old or stupid, but he often had a dazed look in his eyes, like he was thinking about something and couldn't see anything around him-he fell into ditches and curbs a lot. He was also a big morning person. He would often wake before everyone else and sometimes, when someone had to go somewhere in the morning, he would make everyone breakfast. Clearly he didn't feel like it today. But he could be funny sometimes-he could tell a great joke off the spur of the moment, and Miku respected him for that.

There he was, sitting at the table, downing a bowl of cereal. Miku hated breakfast cereal. It was too sugary for her, and it usually just didn't taste any good. So apparently she'd have to find something to make for herself that didn't require a lot of effort, and that tasted good with pepper spray because it was now falling off her face. Maybe she could have spicy rice.

It was only as she opened the cabinet to take out a bowl that Kaito noticed her. "Oh, Miku, there you are," he greeted her.

"What do you mean, here I am?" she asked. "You haven't seen me before this morning."

"Well, good morning, then, Mrs. Technicality," Kaito grumbled, earning a death glare from her. "_Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bad today."

"Actually, no, someone _fell out_ of the wrong side of the bed today," Miku snapped.

"Well then sit down, have some breakfast," Kaito advised. "You'll feel much better."

"Don't be so sure," Miku answered, taking out a bowl to put her rice in. Kaito smiled understandingly at her.

"The twins get you?" he asked. Miku nodded.

"Haven't you learned to just shrug them off?" Kaito asked. "If you don't act like they bug you, they'll stop."

"Easy for you to say," Miku replied, walking to the fridge and taking the box of rice of the top. "When you were my age, they were twelve and their pranks were stupid."

Kaito opened his mouth to argue, but then nodded. "That's true. Still, you shouldn't let them bring you down. It's bad for you."

"What, and suddenly you're this great philosopher who knows how people should act?" she asked, frustrated.

"Sorry Miku, but I can't give you more than that," Katio said sadly.

"That's okay," Miku assured him. "I just needed someone to vent my anger on, and I guess I just chose you. I'm sorry too."

"Don't worry about that." Kaito smiled.

Just as he finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door. "I'm home!" called a female voice from outside, the owner of which then opened the door and stepped inside.

"It's Luka!" Miku heard Len cry.

Luka Megurine was a 18-year-old girl who shared Miku's room. She was a bit annoying sometimes, especially when sometimes she read aloud, or listened to music at a really high volume…but Miku was okay living with her most of the time. She was very sweet, always willing to do any favors and listen to whatever anybody had to say. Up until now, she had been on a business trip. She worked for a music company that made CD players and headphones and all that jazz. Len also liked her a lot; in fact, looking out the kitchen door, Miku could see the boy running across the hall to the foyer to see her. She also heard Rin stifling a laugh.

"Hello, Len!" she greeted him, bending over and hugging him around the shoulders. "How is everyone?" she then addressed the rest of the house.

"Well, except for Gakupo, okay-ish," Kaito replied.

"What's wrong with Gakupo?" Luka asked.

"Nothing, he's just asleep."

"Not anymore, I'm not," another voice called.

Gakupo was the one of the group who couldn't be well described. He was proud yet mysterious; quiet yet outspoken; caring yet stern; and pretty much a mass of other contradictions. He could change moods within seconds, and he was generally rather strange. The only thing that Miku really couldn't stand sometimes was his purple ponytail hanging diagonally off one side of his hair. Gakupo was almost always indignant about this when she mentioned it, saying it was a Japanese tradition, but it only bugged her _sometimes_ anyway.

Right now he was walking slowly over to the kitchen. "Thanks, Luka," he whined sarcastically. "I didn't exactly plan to be awake at 7:40 on a Saturday, you know."

"Neither did I," Miku snapped at him. "But you don't see me complaining."

"Actually, you were," Kaito reminded her. Miku shot him a look telling him to shut up.

"Okay Rin, I think your arm should be okay now," Gakupo said, leading the girl out of the bathroom. Rin had a quite oversized bandage over her shoulder where she had supposedly been hurt.

Because Miku always had to be the bad guy.

Sometimes on mornings like these, she wished she could die, just for one day, but then she would remember there were _some_ who would miss her. That was a nice thought.

**:::::**

**And that's all for today. I know it's short, but that's just...yeah.**

**Anyway, since I don't really have anything else to say...**

**See ya!**


	2. Luka

**Hi this is Frederic Marile! This is part two of my (mostly) original Vocaloid story. It's awesome.**

**And I've figured out what will happen with the plot.**

**THERE WON'T BE ONE.**

**Sorry about that, but I just feel like writing a story that doesn't actually delve into plot-related stuff. All it's gonna be is a period of time in the life of each of my seven favorites. No real story, just random stuff with a third-person view of one of the singers in each chapter.**

**Also, one thing, I want to say beforehand that the chapters of this story will be **_**incredibly**_** short. I'm sorry. They just will.**

**So let's get started.**

**OH WAIT. I remembered, I actually confused the names of Meiko and Gakupo in the last chapter. Meiko is the motherly young woman and Gakupo is the mysterious weirdo.**

_**Now**_** let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Luka Megurine

Luka had quickly decided it was not up to her to ask what was going on with Rin and Len, the former of whom had on a large bandage or her shoulder, and the latter who sported a large glob of antiseptic on his forehead. Rin and Meiko had exited the restroom a few minutes earlier, both garnering a glare from Miku for some reason. Then again, it was not at all unusual for Miku to be in a bad mood…

This was something Luka had known for a long time-in fact, something she had to live with almost constantly. The two shared a room, and, because they stayed there for most of every day, they argued rather often. Miku was the quiet type most of the time, always meditating and napping. Meanwhile, Luka was rather outgoing and social. She tried to make conversation with Miku often, but Miku never returned the favor. The two were just completely different.

But it wasn't to be helped, and the only thing Luka was worrying about now was taking deep breaths to get the wind back in her after being crushed by Len's death-hug.

It could have been just a hunch, but Luka was pretty sure Len had a "thing" for her. She couldn't tell why, because she didn't actually consider herself all that pretty, smart, or charming. And frankly, she couldn't say she felt the same way.

Len was a cool kid, she wouldn't want anyone to get her wrong. He was sweet and caring, and he never shouted or hurt anyone. Definitely a cool kid. But that was the problem; he was just a kid. He was nice and sweet, of course, but he wasn't very mature for his age. It was complicated.

But then, that was her answer to everything-"It's complicated."

She felt misunderstood sometimes…and then she would go upstairs, crank up the music, and everything was better.

In fact, she thought she might do that now. But then she remembered something that she had to do.

It had become somewhat of a tradition that whenever someone came home from a long trip, they were obligated to make cookies for everyone else. And of course, it had to be Luka who made the best cookies that everyone would miss if she didn't make them. And possibly kill her. Twice.

So reluctantly, she walked back downstairs and into the now vacant kitchen. As she searched the cabinets for ingredients, she heard the scuffle of two pairs of sandals across the tile behind her. "Hi, Luka," Len greeted.

"Hey," Rin added.

Luka turned around and waved. "What're you doing here?" she asked. "I'm cooking."

"I'm sorry, but Miku said we had to study in the kitchen," Rin answered.

"Since when does Miku tell you where to study?" Luka asked, turning back around to get more ingredients.

"Well, she warned us that if we came within ten meters of her room that she'd strangle us again-"

"_Again?_" Luka cried.

Rin nodded and continued. "And the only place we can sit down that's thirty-two feet away is here in the kitchen."

"Well then, study away…" Luka told them uncertainly. "But how did you figure 32 feet?"

"'Cause I'm the one who's good at math," Rin answered. "Technically it's 32.8."

Luka blinked a few times as the two skipped over to the table and sat down. Those two were definitely weird sometimes.

As she set to work on the cookies, she couldn't help overhearing the conversation between the twins. It went approximately as follows:

"Hey, Rin, I don't get this question right here."

"Well, what kind of question is it? 'Cause I don't get this one here, either," Rin answered.

"Wait, what homework are you doing?"

"English."

"I'm doing math."

They both said "Perfect" at the same time and took each other's books.

Luka laughed. The twins stared up at her. "What's so funny?" Len asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Luka replied, sprinkling chocolate chips over the cookie mix. "You guys…never mind."

The twins shrugged and continued with their homework. Luka then began to laugh again, more quietly this time, but still attracting the attention of the two at the table.

"Seriously, Luka, what's so funny?" Rin demanded.

"Funny? There's nothing funny."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Well…oh, I'm just thinking about a joke Kaito told me when I got home."

Rin nodded and put turned back to Len's math book. "Um, Len, this is pretty simple. You just factor the x³ and then figure out the common numbers in two and six. Not that hard. Oh, and you did this one wrong, too. You forgot that the distance is-"

"Rin!" Len shouted, leaning back in his chair. "I honestly need you to dumb that down for me, okay? I'm not good at math."

"Oh, and you're not good at sitting either," Rin remarked as her brother leaned too far back and fell down.

"Whatever," Len said quietly as he stood back up and, nursing a bump on his forehead, repositioned the chair. "Let's see…you did this question wrong, too, Rin. You forgot the difference between direct and indirect pronouns. See-"

Rin cried out in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air. But she went too far back with her left hand. She was holding her pencil in that hand and crashed the point into her shoulder. Len gasped and ran to the counter to get a wet paper towel. After placing it over her arm, he asked if she was okay. After she replied that she was, he sat back down and repeated her English mistake to her.

"Okay, I swear, my brain is going to be fried by the time you two are finished," Luka sighed.

"Then you _could_ leave," Rin suggested dryly.

"No!" Len cried, a little more loudly than would have been appropriate. "I mean…no. She should stay in case we come up on something neither of us can figure out. Right, Luka?" he pleaded nervously.

"Uh…I guess so, but could you two quiet down a little bit?" Luka asked.

"I guess," Rin sighed with an exaggerated exasperation. Len glared at her.

"Okay…the cookies should be ready to go in now," Luka said to herself after a few minutes. She then turned around to see what the twins were doing. She bit her lip when she discovered they were writing notes to each other. She knew the exact answer if she asked why. "Well, you said to be quiet."

And it would come from Rin, no doubt.

Because Luka always had to be stupid and wrong whenever she spoke.

She asked anyway, hoping-almost praying the answer would be different than the one she expected. Rin looked up at her and said smartly, "Weren't you listening? Len coughed really badly a minute ago and then he couldn't talk well after that. So now instead of talking, we're just passing notes to each other. It's more efficient, too."

"So, nothing about me telling you to be quiet?"

"Of course not! We're not _that_ mean, Luka. We like you," Rin replied.

Luka slowly walked over and turned the oven timer to 45 minutes and placed the cookie tray inside. She then sauntered out of the kitchen in slow, long strides before rushing up the stairs into her bedroom.

She then turned on her music and danced for hours and hours.

Eventually there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Luka called brightly without stopping her dancing.

Miku stormed in and turned the radio off. "Luka! Do you _really_ have to have the music on-"

She never finished the sentence, for there was another knock. Without waiting for a confirmation to enter, Len walked in and waved.

Miku smiled, an odd half-smile, and turned back to Luka. "I think I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

Luka grabbed her arm. "You can't do that!" she whispered loudly. "It's Len! He's cool and all, but he's weird!"

"I know," Miku whispered back. "It's Len, which is why I'm leaving _you_ to deal with him. Make sure he has bruises on his stomach when you're done with him okay?"

She patted her roommate's shoulder and walked out. Len exchanged a disdainful look with her before walking up to Luka, who had by now sat down on her bed.

"Hi, Luka," he said with a scratchy undertone in his voice. Rin had been right about his bad cough.

"Hello, Len," she greeted him, lying down on her pink sheets.

"There's kinda something I want to ask you," Len told her, putting a hand in his pocket. "I'm only seventeen right now, but our birthday is in a few weeks..."

* * *

**Yay! We're done for today! Tell me what you thought, please.**

**And also, you don't get to know what Len's gonna say until two chapters from now. Okeydokey then!**

**See ya!**


	3. Kaito

**Hi this is Frederic Marile! Welcome to part three of my…um…fourth original story. Thank you all for reading.**

**And I don't own Vocaloid, of course, so don't sue my butt please.**

Chapter Three: Kaito Shion

With his ukulele strung over his shoulder, Kaito strummed, hoping to come up with a melody. He hadn't been able to write anything in weeks. Usually he could wake up in the middle of the night and write a song about waking up in the middle of the night. He could make iced tea and write a song about iced tea (although he would never sing it, course). He had once written a tune about how funny it was to run through sprinklers in your regular clothes.

But in the last month-nothing. Either he would make up a great melody and wouldn't be able to figure out lyrics for it, or he would come up with great words and suddenly everything he played sounded like whining cats. Hence the mixed pile of crumpled up papers near his garbage can with lyrics on some and music on others. It was revolting. And he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

He decided to get a glass of milk. That had always helped him write before…but then he remembered that the medication he was on to stop his stomach from aching specifically said on the said not to consume dairy products. Medicine could be so annoying sometimes, but at least it would only be another few days before he could stop taking it. Then maybe he could figure something out.

Maybe he could consult with Meiko. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. She had always written good lyrics _and_ good music. Maybe she could help him. Oh wait, she was sleeping. And Meiko was _not_ a fan of being woken up. If he woke her now, he'd be a pile of tiny Kaito-bits before he could say he was sorry for waking her up.

Maybe talking to people in general would help. Maybe he could have some cool conversation with them and write a song with it. With a few tweaks, of course. That would be something. And then at his concert, he could tell everyone about how he wrote the song by talking to one of his friends. It sounded perfect. The audience would melt in his hands.

The idea sounded better and better the more he thought about it. With his instrument still over his back, he walked out of his room and looked to his right to see if anyone was coming.

And was bumped into by someone else who hadn't been watching where they were going.

"Hey! Watch where you're-oh," they both said at the same time.

It was Miku.

"Hi, Miku," Kaito said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," Miku assured him, helping him up. "What's up?"

"I don't know…" Kaito replied. "Oh, wait, there is something…" He thought for a moment to try and invent something to talk about while Miku stared expectantly at him. "Well…there's this pub on this one street downtown, and I know the owner, so he could probably let us in for a discount. You all wanna go?"

Miku looked at him like he was an alien from outer space. "Kaito, I'd love to, but did you say pub?"

"Yeah, pub," Kaito answered.

"Um…Kaito, you know we couldn't go, right?" Miku asked.

"And why not?" Kaito asked, confused.

"Uh, well, Gakupo, Meiko, and you could, but not the rest of us."

"Why not?" Kaito repeated.

"Because! I'm twenty, Luka's nineteen, and the twins aren't even adults," Miku replied hopelessly.

Kaito mentally smacked himself in the head. In his haste to come up with a conversation, he had forgotten that the majority of the household wasn't old enough to attend a bar. But he decided it was better to keep playing dumb about it until Miku plainly told him than admit she was right. "And?"

"_And_…we wouldn't be allowed in there. We'd be breaking the law."

Kaito then did something Miku didn't understand. He put his hand up to his face, making a mouth with his index finger and thumb. The "face" was turned towards him. He made his hand say something that Miku couldn't hear before answering, "No you wouldn't," Kaito told her. "That specific pub is more lenient than others. As long as you didn't buy anything actually alcoholic, you'd be fine."

Deciding to ignore Kaito's odd hand conversation, Miku kept protesting. "I honestly don't think it's a good idea," she said. "Even if it _is_ lenient, I think we still might get in trouble."

Kaito put his hand to his face again and made it say something else that Miku still didn't understand. Then he replied, "Really, Miku. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Seriously, Kaito, this is a bad idea. I hate to be rude, but I don't think we should go," Miku insisted.

Kaito once again talked to himself with his hand friend. Afterwards, he answered, "Miku, I promise, I'll tell the owner that you and Luka and the twins are friends of mine and not to get you in trouble. Really, I can do that."

"No. That won't work, Kaito. I'm sorry. You and Meiko and Gakupo can go without us."

Again, the blue-haired man spoke briefly with his hand before looking straight at her and saying, "You're too careful, you know that? I bet it's your new…what's it called? Ocolologo? Whatever shampoo you're using."

"It's called Orvolish, it's inexpensive, it works, and it smells good," Miku protested indignantly.

Kaito brought his hand up again, but this time he spoke too loud, and Miku discovered he was repeating what she'd said. "It's called Orvolish, it's inexpensive, it works, and it smells good," he whispered in a mocking voice. "Miku, please?" he then pleaded in a normal tone.

Frustrated that he'd been mimicking her the entire conversation, Miku clenched her fists and cried, "Kaito, what does it take to make you realize that I don't want to go with you?"

Kaito took a step back and bumped into the wall. "Well…why don't you want to go?"

Miku stood there, eyes twitching furiously, for a few seconds before yelling, "Why don't I want to go? I think you know why, but apparently you need me to spell it out for you. You're making fun of me, that's why!"

Kaito looked utterly bewildered for a few seconds. "But…I thought that was funny," he said. "I thought you liked it…"

"You _what?_" Miku shouted, on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know you thought you were being made of," Kaito replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was trying to make you laugh."

Miku narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Why would you think that I would laugh at that?"

Kaito shrugged. "Well, because I like to hear you laugh."

"No, I mean why did you think that doing that would strike me as funny?" Miku rephrased.

Kaito looked at his shoes. "I don't know…Because you're a nice person, I guess. That's why."

Miku looked confusedly at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the fancy-free type," Kaito continued. "You don't really get out of control a lot, and when you do, you get over it. You like to have friends."

"Why are you saying this?" Miku asked.

"Because it's true. And you also like having fun. I like that a lot. You-"

"Are you_ sure_ you're not talking about Luka?" Miku demanded.

Kaito smiled. "Positive. And that's not all."

"Well, what else are you going to say?" she prompted eagerly.

"You're funny, you're always well-dressed, you're sarcastic, you're-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, blushing. "I'm not _that_ funny. Or well-dressed."

"Sure you are," Kaito assured her.

"Well, I'm not _that_ sar-well, actually, yeah, I'm sarcastic," Miku cut herself off. They laughed for a few moments before descending into a nervous chuckle. "But why are you saying all these things?"

"Just because," Kaito replied for lack of a better answer. "And that's not everything, either. You're good at games, you'll always lend an ear, and you-well, you…"

"What?" Miku urged, now linking her fingers together and swaying.

"Well, you're…you know…"

"Yes?"

"You're-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud slam. The two wheeled around to see Rin standing just outside her room with a confused expression on her face. "You two-and you-and then it was-and it's-huh?" she stuttered.

"Rin, it's not-well…" Kaito attempted to reply.

"Rin, it's just that we're…I don't know," Miku tried to save him.

"Oh my gosh, you two are awesome!" Rin cried, rushing to Miku's side and wrapping her arms around her. Miku thought she would throw up. Since when was Rin ever nice to her? As soon as she was done hugging Mku, Rin did the same to Kaito.

"What the-" Kaito began, but was cut off when Rin continued to speak.

"I knew this would happen! Sometimes I just know!" she announced.

"What do you mean, Rin?" Miku demanded.

"I've always thought you two were just meant for each other and now you know it too!" Rin answered, sounding way too joyful for her own good. "Am I not such a genius? Wait, don't answer that question. I'm such a genius!"

Miku and Kaito looked at each other, and then at Rin. "What were you going to say?" Miku asked.

"You're pretty," Kaito answered.

Miku almost fainted. "You think _I'm_ pretty?" she asked. Kaito nodded.

"You're stupid," Miku chuckled, "if you think that."

"I love you too."

The three of them stared at each other for what seemed like years before Miku suddenly said, "I have to go wash dishes."

"I'll go with her," Rin conceded. "Oh! But before we go, I have to tell you both, and tell everyone else this too, not to go in my room or Len's. Just don't."

"What if someone tells us to?" Kaito asked.

"Say no," Rin answered briefly.

"Why should-" Miku began.

"Just say no!"

And so Miku and Rin walked off to the kitchen.

Because Kaito always had to be alone, even when he had friends to talk to.

He still couldn't help wondering why Rin didn't want anyone in either of the twins' rooms. Ah well, if she said so, it was probably a good idea to obey her.

Now if only he could remember why he'd left _his_ room. Maybe it had been fate.

**Yay, we're doomed!**

**I mean done!**

**Sorry, I don't own Invader Zim, which should never have gone off the air, but whatever.**

**Yes, I know, it got extremely mushy at the end, but what are you gonna do? Kill me by going to my house that you don't know the location of? I didn't think so.**

**See ya!**


	4. Rin

**Hi this is Frederic Marile! Here's chapter four of my Vocaloid story. Hope you like!**

**Ahem…I don't own Vocaloid. That's all I feel obligated to say in the disclaimer.**

**Now let's start.**

Chapter Four: Rin Kagamine

Rin was just finishing brushing her hair after a long shower. Long showers had always helped her get to sleep, and she desperately wanted to get a nap before lunch.

She looked in the mirror and suddenly wondered why she bothered brush her hair anyway if she was only going to mess it up when she slept. She shrugged, deciding it was better to go to sleep looking nice than disgusting, because that was the best word one could have used to describe her hair before she had showered.

She twirled around a few times, admiring the orange nightgown she wore. Meiko had one of the same color, but Rin's was prettier because it had oranges on its pattern. It even smelled of oranges. Rin loved oranges.

She knew just how it would work, too. She would turn on her electric blankets, plug in her fan, switch her bedside lamp to its lowest setting, pull up her covers, and be asleep before her head could hit the pillow. She was getting more tired the more she thought about it, so she decided she should hurry up before she fell asleep on the bathroom tile.

With a regal air, she opened the twin doors that lead from the bathroom to the bedroom (this house had a restroom in each bedroom and one more besides) and looked straight at her bed.

And who should have been sitting there but Luka. Luka Megurine, her name was. It was a nice name.

Rin liked Luka, but she tried to put off the idea that she didn't. Everyone else (except her brother, of course) thought Luka was a freak. She didn't know why, but Rin had a strange feeling that if she acted like she was a friend to Luka, everyone would think _she_ was a freak too.

Luka sat there on Rin's bed, staring straight ahead. As a matter of fact, she should have been able to see Rin. But she continued to stare at her closet. It was only then that Rin suddenly wondered what could possibly possess Luka to sit on her bed.

"Luka?" she called. "What's up, Luka?"

No answer.

"Luka? Is something wrong?"

Luka finally stirred from whatever trance she was in, staring at Rin. "Hello, Rin. I was hoping to talk to you."

"Why are you in my room anyway? I just got out of the shower, you know," Rin told her.

"I'm sorry, Rin, I really am. See, it's kind of about your brother," Luka replied.

"Oh, joy," Rin chuckled. "What did he do this time?"

"Well…he, um, how do I say this without freaking you out? He, uh…proposed."

Rin stared at her for a long, horrible moment with a blank expression on her face, before her lips curled into a small grin. "Heh," she said, but it was a scratchy "Heh", filled with breath. "You're-you're kidding. He did _what?_"

"Proposed," Luka repeated.

Rin's eyes widened. "P-p-p-what? Why? How could he…"

Luka's eyes glistened for a few seconds before she fell back in the bed, her face streaming. "I know!"

"Well, let me see it!" Rin cried.

"See what?" Luka asked.

"The ring! So I can smack him with it!"

"But…I can't. I don't want to break his heart. I would feel like a jerk," Luka sighed, sitting back up.

"Look, sister, his mind is already broken, his heart's not gonna hurt him," Rin chuckled.

"So strange how you can be so pessimistic, and yet so carefree," Luka remarked. "But I'm serious. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Then tell him that," Rin suggested.

"But he's just 17. I don't think he's 'my type'."

"Then tell him that."

"I can't tell him both," Luka cried.

Rin sat down next to her. "Okay, Luka. You just listen to me. I love my brother dearly, and I wouldn't want anything to hurt him. And I'm not going to say that his decisions are bad ones unless it's really bad for him. So if he thinks he wants to marry you, then I can respect that.

"But at the same time, I like you. You're a good friend to me, but that's just it-you're a friend. And I don't want you any other way. I don't mean to be rude, but I can't say I like the idea of being your sister. I like you just fine as a best friend."

"I'm…a best friend to you?" Luka repeated.

"Definitely," Rin answered. "Now, I want you to go with what your heart tells you. It's corny, I know, but trust me, it works."

"But I tried that. And my heart apparently forgot how to talk."

Rin smiled. "I get what you're talking about. You can't decide how you feel. You're stuck, aren't you?"

Luka nodded, sniffling.

"Then maybe you should go talk to Len. Tell him everything you've told me. And maybe, just maybe he'll understand. Although this goes against every fiber in my being, saying this, Len may be your best bet."

"Didn't you _just_ say you respect his decisions?" Luka asked.

"Yes, but I'm talking about general decisions. He knows less than nothing about love."

Luka nodded.

"So just go and talk to him, and I'm sure he'll understand what you're trying to say. I get the gist of it that you don't want to marry him. That's your decision. Tell Len everything, and he'll be fine. Okay?" Rin asked.

"Okay," Luka agreed. "Thanks, Rin. I think I'll go right now."

"I would actually advise against that, sister," Rin sighed.

"That's another thing," Luka said quickly. "Why do you call me sister if you told me you wouldn't want me as one?"

"Because I think it's a cute nickname," Rin replied, unfazed.

"Well, that's cool," Luka agreed. "Anyway, why shouldn't I talk to Len? And why do you sound all…sad about it?"

"Well, my brother is in a bit of a…tight situation right now," Rin answered. "About four sizes tight, actually."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Luka demanded.

"Just trust me," Rin insisted. "Len can't see anyone right now. He literally can't."

"Really, Rin. You're not making any sense. What do you mean?"

"They _are_ mean, aren't they?" Rin sighed again, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, Rin, I really don't know what you're talking about," Luka told her sternly. "Maybe you should get some rest?"

"I might," Rin agreed. "But if you see Gakupo or Kaito near my room, make them go away, okay?"

"But-"

"Just please do it," Rin pleaded. "Do this for a friend, a very best friend."

"Okay…" Luka confirmed confusedly, hopping off the bed. "I'll do it."

"Thanks, sister," Rin said, laying down and pulling the covers over herself. "And remember, don't go into Len's room. Maybe in an hour or two you can go in. See ya later."

"You too," Luka replied nervously. "But Rin, I do wish you would just tell me what's wrong with Len. Because I really want to talk to him _now_."

"Well, I guess you can go in, but you won't be happy to see him. And Len won't exactly be happy to see you. He's not really happy to see anyone right now…" Rin chuckled.

Because Rin always had to solve other people's problems.

"Rin, you're way too weird for your own good. But if you won't tell me, then sleep tight," Luka said, walking outside. Her brain was such a jumble of thoughts that she almost ran into a wall. Trying to clear her head, she eventually thought aloud: "I _have_ to find Len."

**That's it for today. Sorry it was so short, but I'm having writer's block or something. It's weird, each of my chapters in this story is shorter than the last. Hopefully I get over that, or else it will be a bad thing.**

**And in the words of the awesome (and funny) Rin:**

**See ya later!**


	5. Len

**Hi is this Freddy! Is here le five chapter of my story that is Vocaloid. Saying am I things backwards today. With it live.**

**Own I Vocaloid don't.**

**HEY WAIT. It's time for Freddy to take his normal medicine.**

**Okay.**

**Now that I'm less freaky enough to talk, let's get started.**

**:::::**

Chapter Five: Len Kagamine

Len lay on his bed with a serene grin on his face. Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated his situation. All he really had to do was wait. Wait for Luka to come in with her news. He knew what the answer would be. She couldn't turn him down, not ever. _I'm cool, I'm funny, I have an awesome voice, and I'm a great conversationalist…_ he thought. It was impossible for Luka to say no.

Standing up, he looked around his room. It wasn't in the best shape. He'd have to do some cleaning. That would impress Luka, no doubt. He would start with his desk…

Before he actually made a move towards the desk, however, he had another thought. _If only I knew someone I could totally manipulate, someone who would do anything for me, who would clean my room for-oh, wow._

"Rin!" he called, opening his door and looking around for his sister. He could always make her do anything. "Rin, where are you, get your stupid face in here!"

"What do you want?" Rin shouted, turning the corner from the kitchen with her hands on her hips and storming towards Len's room. "Well, what is it?"

"I have to clean my room," Len explained.

"Why on Earth would _you_ clean your room?" Rin laughed. "You're Len Kagamine. You don't take care of yourself. And why are you calling me in to announce this anyway?" she added.

"It's just…well, I'm having a guest," Len stammered. "And I want the place to look nice."

"That still doesn't explain why you're telling me about this," Rin said, filing her nails and sitting gingerly on a chair in front of Len's messy desk with her legs crossed and both hands on one knee. "This desk is hideous, by the way."

"You know, they say a cluttered desk is the sign of a cluttered mind," Len snapped.

"Then your desk should be empty," Rin chuckled.

"You're mean!" Len whined.

"Okay, Lenny Len," Rin began, "I'm getting bored of this. Just tell me what you need me for or I'm gonna leave. Out with it."

"Well, see, this room is kind of disgusting, and I thought-"

"Don't even try," Rin seethed.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Len protested.

"Did too!" Rin insisted. "You want me to clean your entire room while you loaf around with a magazine and tell me what to do. Isn't that right, pretty boy?"

"What kind of an insult is that_?_" Len asked confusedly. "Pretty boy? What the heck?"

"Whatever!" Rin yelled. "The point here is that you're going to sit around doing nothing while I do everything, right?"

"You're not going to do _everything_," Len insisted. "I'll do a small part of the closet until I get bored."

"Well, at least you're honest," Rin muttered.

"Does that mean you'll clean for me? It's a really important guest."

"Will you pay me for it?" Rin sighed.

"No," Len laughed.

"Then no," Rin answered. "Wait…will you make me a cake if I do?"

"No," Len replied.

"Then no! You selfish brat!"

"You know, flattery doesn't get you anywhere," Len told her, sitting back on his bed. "Now get to work, ascot."  
"Ascot? What kind of an insult is that?" Rin demanded. "Just because I wear this, doesn't mean I look like a boy!"

"Oh, I don't think you look like a boy just because of _that_," Len laughed, lying down. "There are lots of other, better reasons. Your hair is way too short, for one. I only like girls with long hair. And they like me too. That, and you always hang out with Kaito and Gakupo, but never any of the girls in this house. So why is that, Rinny Rin?" He then played with his sister's hair, fluffing it and tossing it. She twisted his hand.

"Okay, you are the most shallow, pretentious, obnoxious man who ever walked this planet! And I don't 'hang out' with Luka or Miku or Meiko because they're not fun!" Rin cried. "Shallow!"

"Oh yeah?" Len stared at her in wide-eyed surprise. "That's seriously what you think?"

"Would I be saying it if it wasn't true?" Rin demanded.

"Sister, sister, sister…" Len sighed, shaking his head. "You need a _serious,_ and _bracing_ reality check if you think _I'm_ the shallow one of us. Now get out of my room."

"You can't tell me what to do! Shut up!" Rin shouted.

"Sure I can, I was here first," Len said disdainfully.

"Well, I was _born_ first!" Rin yelled.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know!"

Unfortunately, the twins had failed to realize that they might be attracting the attention of others outside. They suddenly heard a knock on the door and froze in horror. There was another knock. The twins turned slowly toward the door. Len gulped before stuttering, "I-it's open. Come…come in."

The door opened to Gakupo and Miku. In his peripheral vision, Len saw Rin take a few steps back. Gakupo wore his signature expressionless face, whereas Miku was smiling smugly, her eyes mere slits.

After a needlessly awkward silence, Gakupo was the first to speak. "Is something wrong in here?" he asked briefly.

"He started it!" Rin defended. "He tried to make me clean up his room!"

"Len?" Miku exclaimed. "Is this true?"

"Well, she called me stupid and selfish and obnoxious and shallow!" Len protested.

"Rin?" Miku asked in the same tone. "Is this also true?"

"No!" Rin answered. "I called him stupid and selfish and _pretentious_ and obnoxious and shallow. Which he is."

"Oh yeah?" Len challenged her. "Well, that doesn't stop the fact that you look like a boy."

Rin's eyes twitched. "Drop dead, why don't you!"

"Rin, let's not get-" Gakupo began, sounding genuinely worried.

"You die first!" Len shouted. "Why are you always so evil and annoying?"

"_I'm_ annoying?" Rin demanded. "Then obviously I've perfected my imitation of you!"

"Rin! Len!" Miku shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _us?_" Len demanded. "Try what's wrong with _her._"

The twins continued to babble and argue, with Gakupo and Miku trying to calm them down, all the while attracting the attention of the rest of the residents of the apartment. Luka walked in slowly with a confused look on her face, immediately preceding a disturbed-looking Kaito. Meiko walked in last, looking particularly furious. Luka and Kaito joined in trying to stop the twins from yelling at each other, and pretty soon Len's whole room was a jumble of shouts and cries. Meiko remained silent for many moments, grinding her teeth.

After this time had passed, she opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream. The other six froze in terror. A large flock of crows could be heard flying from a telephone pole.

"Meiko?" Gakupo asked, sounding scared. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"You two," Meiko breathed, pointing straight at the twins, "are grounded. The rest of you," she continued, addressing the others, "get to leave."

Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka hesitated. "Now!" Meiko shrieked. The four left immediately. Meiko turned towards the twins again, her eyes ablaze. She crossed her arms and began to pace across the small room. "Why?" she asked. "Just-just why?"

"Well, we fight a lot anyway," Len defended. "This isn't new, so why are you making such a big deal-"

"Don't you back talk me, mister," Meiko yelled. "Now if you'd kindly explain to me _without the sass_ why you were close to killing each other two minutes ago."

"Meiko, I know we were really angry at each other," Rin protested, "but we weren't going to kill each other. You know better than that, don't you?"

Meiko reached her hand out, ready to slap her in the face, but bit her lip afterwards and put her hand back into its former crossed position. "This does not happen again. Capiche?"

"I'll go take a shower," Rin said miserably.

"I'll get a book," Len decided.

Meiko nodded, satisfied, before leaving for her own room again.

Len sighed, picked a random book out of his stunningly full bookshelf. Meiko had bought the majority of his books, and most of them were covered in dust. He threw the book on his bed and flopped down on his sheets, scattering them around his bed. It was only then that he realized his room still wasn't clean. _Aw, I don't care anymore,_ he thought dejectedly.

Unbeknownst to him, Rin was still standing just outside the door, peeking into the room and frowning guiltily. "Excuse us, Rin," requested two similar voices. She turned to see Gakupo and Kaito with odd half-smiles on their faces. She was baffled to see that they were holding a black dress. It had frills everywhere on it.

"Sure thing, guys," she conceded, moving aside, "but what is that-"

"Just forget it," Kaito said quietly. "Thanks."

The pair walked into Len's room. Len looked up from his book to them with the dress in hand. "What's up, guys?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, Kaito had a vision," Gakupo explained. "And it involves you. So we need you to cooperate. Would you please put this on?"

Len blinked about twenty times before leaping up and running towards the door. Kaito caught him by the neck and began to stuff the dress over his head. Rin quietly tiptoed away before dashing into her room.

**:::::**

**That's it, guys. Thanks for reading and all that stuff. Tell me what you thought, and…**

**See ya!**


	6. Meiko

**Hey, dudes and dudettes, Frederic Marile here. Time for part six of my original Vocaloid story. Thanks to all you guys for reading this far, it means a lot!**

**Yeah. Anyway, we should get started since I have nothing funny to say.**

**But before we do, I would like to point out that I've had three very kind reviews so far for this story, and I'd like to thank leslie10959, Akibaraneko, and Robin Smith for your generosity.**

**Unfortunately there are some reviews that I get and forget to read until much later. For example, I got a fine howdy-do when I was told the actual ages of some of the characters (no offense to the reviewer in question). But for the sake of continuity, I'm going to continue saying that their ages are the ones described in chapter one.**

**Let's go!**

**:::::**

Chapter Six: Meiko Sakine

Meiko stormed into the living room with a snarl on her face. Looking around for something, she snatched a pillow from the sofa and put her face into it. Luka walked in from the kitchen with an apple in her hand just in time to see her screaming into the pillow. Luka stood there for several minutes while Meiko continued to scream, unaware that her pink-haired friend was standing there. Once she was finished, she threw the pillow back on the couch.

"Do you need some help?" Luka asked cautiously, tossing the apple into the air and catching it a few times.

Meiko's eyes widened she turned to see her unexpected spectator. "I'm a terrible mother!" she cried after a moment, tears streaming down her face. The only problem was that Luka couldn't understand her. She was crying so much that she was mostly speaking what sounded like meaningless babble.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Meiko?" Luka asked helplessly.

"I said I'm a terrible mother!" Meiko wailed, but Luka still could not understand her.

Luka sighed. "Miku!" she called upstairs. Miku arrived shortly.

"What is it?" she asked, exasperated. "I was downloading an Italian podcast about peahens."

Luka stared at her. "But…Miku, we don't speak Italian."

"I know. Rin forced me to download it, and it's taking for_ever!_ Apparently Italian peahens have something against me." Hopping on the couch and laying down, she asked, "So what's up?"

"Miku, I need you translate whatever it is that Meiko's saying, because I have no idea," Luka explained. "By the way…you don't seem like yourself. Is there something wrong? You're talking funny and acting un-Miku-ish."

"Oh, I'm on medication for my tooth," Miku laughed. "It makes me tired and loopy."

"You got that thing pulled out five weeks ago," Luka said confusedly.

"But it suddenly started hurting," Miku complained. "So my dentist prescribed this medication."

"The things that go on while I'm on my business trips…" Luka sighed.

"Okay, girls, we're talking about _my_ problem here," Meiko protested. Luka stared at her and then at Miku.

"Okay, what did you say?" Miku asked to the still-unintelligible Meiko.

"I'm a terrible mother," Meiko weeped.

Miku repeated this to Luka. "Oh, well, why would you say that?" Luka asked.

"It's Rin and Len and they fight constantly and I can't stop them and I'm worried!" Meiko sobbed. Luka could understand parts of it at this point. Miku told her the full thing.

"Now I know how Oliver feels when we can't speak English," Miku commented to herself.

"Well, what are you worried about? It's just normal sibling rivalry," Luka told Meiko.

"But I don't want one of them to get hurt," Meiko said, sitting on the couch on Miku's legs. Miku laughed and explained to Luka what the redhead had said.

"Well, I think as long as you keep an eye-"

"I need to go swallow some cheese," Miku interrupted, pulling her legs out from under Meiko and skipping off into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Miku, that cheese is old," Luka called.

"I don't care!"

"But I need a translator," Luka told her.

"That's okay, Luka," Meiko told her. "I can talk normally now."

"I'm sorry that you feel the way you do," Luka continued sympathetically. "But I just fail at giving advice. Rin's gives good advice, though."

"She's in the shower," Meiko sighed.

"Well, Gakupo helped me decide whether to be a singer or a pianist," Luka said quietly.

"Then maybe I'll ask him," Meiko decided brightly.

"One thing, Meiko," Luka stopped her. "Why do you act like a mother to the twins? I've always wondered."

"Well…" Meiko trailed off. "They're only fourteen, so I want them to be okay, you know? I just feel that since they don't actually have anyone to take care of them, that _someone_ should do it. So I have. I just wish they liked me."

Luka was about ready to cry herself. "Meiko…I'm sure they like you. Who couldn't like you? You're fun, and caring, and you're a great cook, let me tell you that. You're everything a child could want in a mother."

Meiko smiled. "Thanks, Luka, for everything you just said, and for the advice."

"But I really didn't give you advice," Luka told her.

"Technically, the definition of advice in the dictionary is an opinion of what should be done in a situation. I think you've given me that," Meiko said gratefully. "Thank you."

Luka smiled, unable to respond. This had been one of the more pleasant conversations she had ever had with Meiko. She thought this to herself as Meiko walked away down the hall.

Miku returned at that moment with five sacks of various cheeses in her arms. Luka blinked at her. "Miku, you don't need that much cheese," she chided her.

"I am hungry!" Miku replied angrily. "I love cheese!"

"Suit yourself," Luka sighed. "But don't be whining to me if you get sick."

**:::::**

Meanwhile, Meiko was busy searching for Len. Having heard Miku mention medication had reminded her that Len had complained of chest pains a while ago. If he was still having them, she'd need some aspirin. "Len!" she called. "Where are you?"

_He can't still be reading in his room,_ she thought. _He never reads a book all the way through and he never stays anywhere very long._

But searching in everyone else's rooms, she couldn't find him anywhere. So she decided to look in his room anyway. At the end of the hall, she gave a gentle knock on the door. Meiko could hear some fuss going on inside, which stopped immediately after the knock. "Is someone in there?" she asked cautiously. "If someone is in there, you better speak up. I, uh…I have a baseball bat."

Nobody spoke. Meiko knocked much louder this time. She could hear whispering from inside the room. She tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Open up, I can hear you!" she cried.

Still no one answered and the door didn't open. Breathing heavily, Meiko took a pin out of her pocket and began to jiggle the lock with it. After a few seconds, she heard the satisfying click of the door being unlocked. She threw the door open to see what was going on-and almost threw up.

Gakupo and Kaito were standing on either side of Len's bed and fancy suits with upturned collars and roses in their hair. They were each also holding one of Len's arms with elegant gloved hands.

Standing on his own bed, Len himself did not look so happy. His skin was painted pure white. He had lipstick on, and his hair had black ribbons coming from it with a black bow at the top. He was also wearing a frilly black dress with thin straps and a rose tied around his neck.

Meiko stared at the three men, who stared right back at her. She began to sway for a few moments. She looked like she was going to faint. But before she could, she steadied herself on the door and turned back to Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. The suspense was horrible.

Meiko shattered the suspense by shrieking, _"What are you doing? What did you _do_ to him? Why does he look like a girl and why does he look good in it? Talk!"_

Kaito and Gakupo looked at each other. "Uh…" they said at the same time. "Kaito had a vision?" Gakupo offered.

"So this is _your_ fault." Meiko pointed at Kaito.

"Well, I just had the vision," Kaito defended. "I wanted to put this thing on Miku, but _no_, we had to use Len."

"So this is _your_ fault," Meiko repeated, pointing at Gakupo.

Len suddenly began to wail pitifully. Meiko rushed to his side, shoved Kaito and Gakupo to the floor, and helped the man-lady Len off the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Meiko, I'm fine," he answered angrily, staring at Kaito and Gakupo. "They were trying to write a song with me in-"

"Excuse me?" Meiko demanded, looking at the other two. "You were trying to put Len in this thing to write a song? You twisted freaks!"

"Hey, that's rude," Kaito said, pouting, as he and Gakupo stood back up.

"You don't understand, Meiko," Gakupo told her in a soothing, persuasive voice. "This is really important to us. We made up a story about how these two guys want to get a girl's attention, and she likes both of them, but she can't decide which one she likes more. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

Meiko gulped. "W-well, that doesn't explain why you put Len in a dress. Why does he have to be the girl?"

"Like I said," Kaito explained, sounding bored, "I wanted to use Miku, but Gakupo thought it would be _oh so funny_ if we used a guy, and Len was the only other guy, so he had to be it."

Meiko walked over to Kaito and tugged on the ends of his scarf, strangling him. "That's what you get for having such an awful vision!"

As he struggled to loosen the grip on his neck, she then took Gakupo's sword and smacked him with the hilt. "That's what you get for trying to get me to not be mad at you! Now Len…come with me and I'll un-girl you."

"You think she's upset?" Kaito mused after she had left for her room.

"You think?" Gakupo shouted, leaving the room as well and slamming the door.

**:::::**

**That's it, guys! Six chapters finished already! Yay!**

**Tell me what you thought, please. And…**

**See ya!**


	7. Miku II

**Hey, peoples-**

**Anyway, it's time for chapter seven **_**already**_** of my mostly-ish-esque Vocaloid story. Ain't that just aweshum. Just like Miku's hair. What? It is! It's all blue and stuff! Which reminds me, I don't own Vocaloid, though it would be pretty awesome if I could.**

**Unfortunately, you won't be getting a Gakupo chapter this time, because…it wasn't going anywhere! So I did us all a favor and scrapped it.**

…**Yeah.**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

**:::::**

Chapter Seven: Miku Hatsune

Miku sat on her black ebony stool, lazily running her finger over the piano keys. She wasn't exactly sure what she was playing, but it might have been something. Probably. On another planet. It was the Kaito syndrome, she'd simply lost her inspiration.

Maybe she needed to get something from somewhere besides that empty, unaspiring void she called her brain. Maybe she use her feelings for Kaito-

No, she really didn't want another love song, those came a dime a dozen. She needed something bitter. She didn't do that enough anymore. Kind of…like Matryoshka. That one was always fun, only Gumi was never around anymore. If she had been here, they could probably pull a few performances of that song off.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Get it, Kaito," she ordered, not taking her eyes off the piano and empty score in front of her.

"Sure," Kaito confirmed. He picked up the receiver and asked, "Hello? …Oh, hi. Um…yeah, she's right here. It's Gumi, she wants to talk to you."

Miku looked at him with an expression of disbelief. "Well speak of the devil," she whispered. "Okay, Kaito. Thanks." She took the receiver and said, "Yeah?"

"Hi, Miku!" Gumi giggled. "It's me. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

"A few of my friends and I are staying at one of the hotels just downtown from your house. I was wondering if we could come over and say hello," Gumi explained. "Just wondering, though. I know it's a bit of a surprise and all."

"No, that's a wonderful idea," Miku replied excitedly. Maybe she'd get some inspiration from the green-haired wonder. "When do you think you'll be over?"

"Pretty soon, actually," Gumi answered. "I was going to the store uptown, and the others insisted on coming. So I decided we'd just come straight to your house if you said yes."

"Which I suppose you counted on me doing," Miku muttered, filing her fingernails.

"Kind of. Well, I'll see you soon. In a few minutes," Gumi told her.

"'Kay," Miku answered, giving the phone back to Kaito. "She's coming over, Kaito! Isn't that great?"

"You're in a good mood suddenly," Kaito observed, picking at a scab. "It's almost like you're excited to see her or something. Weird, I think. The only thing you ever did with her was Matryoshka."

"You know what's nutty?" Miku chuckled. "I was just thinking about that. But you're right, I can't wait 'till she gets here. She said she was bringing a few of the others over, but she didn't actually say who."

"I just hope she doesn't want us to keep them overnight," Kaito murmured. "'Cause we _really_ don't have the room."

"We'd make room," Miku replied adamantly. "Besides, we have tons of it, what are you talking about?"

"Who's coming over?" asked Meiko as she walked in from the hallway. "'I hope nobody's staying overnight, because we have no room, you know."

"Two against one!" Kaito jeered, skipping into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get me some ice cream."

"Be careful," Meiko answered uninterestedly. "Anyway, who's coming over? Is it somebody we know?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "No, Meiko, I just invited people I've never seen in my life over to our house, yes of course it's someone we know. It's actually Gumi and a few of our other friends."

Meiko digested the information, sitting down on Gakupo's amplifier. "Cool. I just hope we'll have a party for them coming back. They sure took their sweet time on that tour. But then again, if I know Gumi, she'll refuse to let us have any festivities whatsoever. I wonder who else is coming along."

"Well, even if we did have a party," Miku answered, "there couldn't be anything too late. Most of us have appointments and recordings and who knows what all else."

"But it would still be fun, don't you think?" Meiko asked, sounding very hurt. "I'd like to, anyway. You know, you can be such a downer sometimes."

"Duly noted," Miku answered, still staring at the score. "But trust me, the amount of liquor you'd have to get in Gumi and Luka to make them let us have a party would be lethal."

"I don't think so," Meiko disagreed, standing up and laying right back down on the couch.

"Well, Len and Rin definitely wouldn't be able to be with us," Miku told her. "They have a recording together at seven in the morning."

"Be a party pooper, then," Meiko sniffed, standing again and turning to leave. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Miku squealed and raced to the door. As she opened it, Meiko came up behind her. Gumi stood there with a wide smile.

"Hi, girls!" she greeted them, inviting herself in. "Come in, guys!"

Inside stepped three other Vocaloids. Miku recognized Teto Kasane and Miki (who strangely lacked a last name) as they walked in. Teto laughed and gave Miku a rib-crushing hug before chuckling again. Miki simply smiled and nodded greeting. But the small boy holding Miki's hand was unfamiliar.

He had sharp white hair with what looked like the left half of a heart on the top; unseeing blue eyes that stared not so much _at_ Miku as _through_ her; and large white earbuds with blue sparks emitting from the edges. "Hello," he said with a high but attentive voice, softly but distantly, as though Miku were quite far away.

"Good afternoon," Miku replied with a smile.

"This is Piko," Miki told her. "He and I are…kind of dating."

"Oh, really?" Miku asked with the same smile, but she looked quite uncomfortable. Piko could not have been more than four and a half feet tall, and Miki was at least 5'6". She looked more like she was his mother than his girlfriend.

"Yes," Piko answered with a glance at the many family portraits that had been taken of the Vocaloids over the years.

"Why don't you all come in then," Meiko suggested with such amusement that she might as well have been laughing. "You're our guests, after all. We don't want anything to fall _short_ of your expectations, do we?"

After smirking at Meiko's odd way of making her point, Gumi strolled up the stairs, followed closely by Teto. Piko trudged up with them but Miku stopped Miki before she could follow. "How old is he?" Miku demanded quietly.

"Uh…" Miki considered the question. "Sixteen, same as me."

"I see…" Miku let out a stream of air. "And you," she added, turning towards Meiko, "can quit being insensitive."

"Oh…" Meiko answered, nodding. "Well, you know, the night is still _young,_ and something might just slip out by accident, you know."

Miku grated her teeth. "Fine. Be what you will. But you better not act surprised if people are offended by your comments."

The three joined everybody else upstairs, where they were gathering in the dining room. The population of the living room included: Kaito, who had magically turned a sickly yellow color since his adventure to the kitchen; Gakupo, who currently held a large jug of apple cider; Luka, who was still in pajamas and wore a deathly glare that seized anyone who came near her; the twins, who were standing on a chair laughing about…something; and the three other guests, who were content to sit in armchairs and make conversation. Miki skipped across the room towards Piko, who smiled as she approached.

"Oh, hey, Miku," Gakupo greeted her as he dashed across the room. Miku's eye began to twitch.

"Hello…" she managed to reply. "Would you _please_ tell me there isn't going to be a party, Gakupo? You're really the only person I trust when it comes to that."

Before he could answer, Gumi yanked Miku away towards the kitchen. "Guess what?" she asked giddily.

"What?" Miku demanded.

"Now that were here, we could actually have a couple concerts before the four of us have to leave again!" Gumi told her.

"Well yes, I suppose we could," Miku agreed. "But I don't know how we would be able to put that together. We'd either need to get _everybody_ over here, and you know how well that would go over, or we'd need to practice 24/7 from here on out, which I don't know is going to happen considering the way everybody is acting in there."

"Don't be so negative!" Gumi laughed. "It wouldn't be that hard-"

"I got the mail, and it's for you two," Luka announced, trudging into the kitchen with an envelope in her hand.

"That's strange," Miku mumbled. "There's a blizzard outside, why would any mail get here now?"

"I don't explain the occurrences, I just tell them," Luka answered, sitting down at the table.

Miku opened the letter and read carefully and slowly. For some reason the handwriting kept suddenly switching between decent and illegible:

"Dear_ Miku _Hatsune _and Gumi _Megpoid,_ we're writing to you _to tell you about a request we'd like to make to you. We are big fans of your music_ and blah blah blah we thought Matryoshka was aweseome._ So if it's no trouble, _we want a session with you is pretty much the point we're trying to make, kay?_ What we mean is that we'd just really appreciate it if we could have a little bit of time with you to learn the ins and outs of music. We would dearly enjoy your company. _Oh and we're not stalkers you know. So don't think we're gonna try anything creepy._

"Sincerely,

"Z and _H._"

Miku stared at the letter in her hands. "Wha-" she began, but cut herself off. "The nerve! Where do they think they get off-"

"Wait," Gumi interrupted. "This isn't such a bad idea. Hear me out for a second. If we teach them how to sing…we could put them in a concert…and we could use that to up the anticipation for the concert…and whoever the heck these guys are, they're happy because they've met us…and everybody's happy, right?"

Miku blinked a few times and looked up in thought. When she looked back down at Gumi, she answered, "Are you absolutely retarded?"

"What?" Gumi cried.

"You're suggesting we invite complete stranger_s_ into our house and teach them stuff that we generally don't let anybody else know with time we don't have?"

"No!" Gumi chuckled. "I'm suggesting we invite complete strangers to a _recording studio_ and teach them stuff!"

Miku stared at her for several seconds. "Wow, Gumi. You just…yeah, okay. I guess we'll do it, but I really think this is a bad idea…"

"Yeah, well, I suppose that while we've got it decided, we should put out an announcement that we'll be having a special performance, don't you think? It'll increase ticket sales, right?"

Miku's eye began to twitch once again. "Why are you always so dumb and then so smart?" she almost yelled, storming out of the kitchen. Gumi smirked and shrugged, following her.

**:::::**

**Okeydokes! That'll be good for now. But next chapter, we'll be getting into people who you probably know who they are…but whattheheckever.**

**Bai.**


	8. Gumi

**Hai! **

**:::::**

Chapter Eight: Gumi Megpoid

Gumi blinked open her eyes. She sighed and got slowly out of bed. The party was still going on, and according to the alarm clock in Kaito's room, it was seven in the morning. With much effort, she walked to the door and peered out into the grand room. Everybody was either dancing like a crippled person or laughing about something that probably wasn't funny. "Why are they always so strange?" she murmured to herself.

Ah, right. Time to find Miku. She desperately didn't care to wake the pig-tailed girl up right now because, in a hugely unsurprising turn of events, Miku had managed to get extremely drunk and she was going to be miserable if woken now. But unfortunately, they had a meeting to attend that could not be postponed. She walked quietly down the hall and upstairs into Miku's room, where she lay asleep horizontally across the bed. "Miku," she called softly, wondering whether she should turn on the light.

Miku didn't move an inch. "Miku," Gumi repeated, louder. Miku stirred slightly, but she definitely wasn't awake. Gumi grumbled as she walked up next to her and jabbed her in the shoulder with her finger. Miku angrily murmured something and rolled over, her blue pigtails matted over her face.

"Miku!" Gumi said loudly. "We have to go soon!"

Miku mumbled, "Wait a minute…" Gumi rolled her eyes.

"No, Miku," she answered. "We really need to leave in a few minutes, so you need to get dressed. Hurry up."

"Why do we need to leave?" Miku whined. "It's not like we have anything important to do…"

"Yes, actually we do," Gumi told her. "Z and H, remember? The guys who want us to teach them how to sing?"

"Oh, right…" Miku remembered, sitting up and immediately falling off the bed. "We better get some sleep so we can meet them in the morning."

It was all Gumi could do not to yell. "It _is_ morning. We _are_ meeting them."

Miku frowned and blinked a few times. "Oh…" she answered. "I guess we gotta leave then. Can I just wear this?"

Gumi was going to argue before realizing it was a lost cause. "Sure, you can wear that. But we just have to hurry."

"Right," Miku agreed firmly. After a moment she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Wait, why are we hurrying again?"

**:::::**

"Well here we are," Gumi announced, skipping down the hall. Everything was either red or gold: the carpet was a soft cardinal, while the doors were all painted a sharp maroon with the frames painted a deep flaxen. The walls were a bright caramel shade. Red candles in amber stands rested on the walls. "This is our room. Miku, if you would."

"Heh?" Miku asked.

Gumi stared. "Oh right! I'm sorry, I've gotten used to people opening the door for me. Sorry about that."

"I see," Miku replied, opening the door and stepping quietly inside. The red carpet was quite dull, and there were a few stains on the walls and floor. A few trinkets lay scattered across the floor. Some studio equipment was broken.

"Yikes," Gumi whispered, stepping into the room and looking left and right. The sight that greeted her at the latter was rather disturbing. A rather tall young brown-haired man in a gray jacket and deep black jeans was holding his gloved hand to another, younger-looking young man's mouth and nose. The other wore dark brown slacks and a light green hoodie. This continued for several seconds until the younger man sharply backed away, breathing heavily.

"I win this time," the taller man jeered. "Let's try again. You first."

The younger man cupped the other's face with his hands. After only a few seconds, the taller man pushed him away and gasped for air. "You're bad at this," the younger man laughed.

"Hey, you!" Miku shouted across the room. The two men cried out in surprise and stared at the girls.

"So…" Gumi mused, "how are you guys doing?"

"I, uh…" the older man began. "We're just…you know, we're-"

"I think we've seen enough," Miku cut him off. "Gumi, we're leaving now. And don't even try to argue, because I'm going, whether you're coming or not."

"_Hey wait a sec!_" the younger man shrieked. "You're Gumi and Miku aren't you? See, dude, I told you they'd come if we asked!"

"And I'm starting to regret it," Miku answered, "so why don't you be a dear and give us one good reason why we shouldn't leave the studio right now."

"We're cute!" the younger man blurted out. "I mean-"

"Good enough for me," Gumi giggled, skipping towards the two. Miku gaped at her before letting out a very inadequate "Grah!" of frustration and stomping after her.

"So, guys," Gumi was saying, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "why don't you tell us what you already know about music?"

"Sure thing," the taller man agreed, walking towards the recording equipment. "We know some of the scales and signatures and all that stuff. We just need a few pointers, if you understand. I suggest we just sing you something and you tell us what we might want to know."

"Great idea," Gumi gushed, her hand still on the other's shoulder. He finally noticed her hand and swatted it away before walking off towards the equipment.

"By the way," the taller man added, "my name Zebra and he's-Hashiyan quit playing with that!"

Hashiyan was currently flickering many buttons, switches, and adjusters up and down. "Fine, whatever…" he muttered, joining the group once again.

"Are those your _real_ names?" Miku asked confusedly.

"No, but that's what you get to call us," Hashiyan replied, taking from his pocket a bottle of hand sanitizer.

Miku cleared her throat and said, "Gumi, could I speak to you over there?"

"But I-"

"Great thanks," Miku interrupted her, towing her by the arm towards the door. Once they were there, she whispered, "Let's ditch them."

"We can't ditch them!" Gumi protested. "I think they have some potential and I want to be able to teach them what we know! Besides, we've already put up an announcement that they'll be singing."

"Whatever!" Miku answered. "You just freaking like the young one."

"So what if I do?" Gumi demanded. "It's not like I don't think they have talent either, so what does it matter if I think he's cute?"

"We're their _instructors,_" Miku replied. "That would be illegal in most regions and pretty frowned upon in all the others. Which redirects me to my first point. Let's-ditch-them."

Gumi pouted for several seconds before stomping her foot on the ground. "Fine. But if we're going to bail on them, then _you_ can tell them why."  
Miku's mouth hung open for a moment and then, realizing she was royally trapped, she smiled back at the other two. "Okay, let's make some music!" she fake laughed.

Zebra nodded and took a spot inside the recording booth. Hashiyan followed, a very bored look on his face. "Okay, so what do you want us to sing?" Zebra asked.

"Don't try and go easy on us, either," Hashiyan commanded. "Make it something we'll actually _want_ to sing, 'kay? Easy songs are just dumb." Zebra jabbed him in the ribs (which in all truthfulness were not at all difficult to see) with his elbow.

"What he _means_ is we'd like to sing something challenging," he tried to cover. "Anything is fine, really, but particularly something we'll have to work on will be fun."

Miku looked at Gumi and made an explosion noise while drawing her hands slowly away from her head. "Shut up," Gumi snarled. "How about…"

"Matryoshka," Miku finished, "seeing as you just love it so much."

"Awesome!" Zebra replied. "I mean…that would be great."

"Yeah yeah just play the dang track," Hashiyan snapped, scratching his neck. Zebra flicked him in the side of the head.

**:::::**

"That was absolutely astounding, guys," Gumi said into the small microphone.

"Yes…" Miku agreed. "I'm just…speechless." Turning off the microphone, she turned to Gumi and began to scream. "They killed it! They murdered it! They _destroyed_ that song!"

Gumi gulped. "So maybe they didn't perform the song exactly the way we would have. So what? It's the same song, isn't it? Just a little…re-vamped."

"That's the problem, Gumi," Miku replied, "is that I don't know if it's the same song! That should never have to happen!"

"Is there a problem, girls?" Zebra asked, leaning forward towards the luckily very soundproof glass.

"See, that's where you're going to go wrong here," Hashiyan laughed. "You _do not say_ girls. You say guys. Or dudes. Or…well that's pretty much it."

"Shut up, Hashiyan!" Zebra yelled.

Miku stood and walked into the booth. "No, you did fine," she answered with quite a bit of effort. "But we just have a few things to say…"

"Well, we're all ears," Zebra said earnestly.

"Yeah, I guess he's right," Hashiyan sighed.

"Um. Gumi, help me," Miku ordered. Gumi joined her and effectively took over.

"See, we couldn't help noticing that your take on the song had so many…aesthetic differences from ours," she explained.

"We decided we'd spice it up a little," Hashiyan answered with a grin. "What'd you think?"

"Well, I thought your performance was great," Gumi assured him. "It was really good, I promise. Maybe a little slow down in tempo on that last part there, and…"

Finally Miku's discretion was lost. "Hashiyan, what was it with the interrupting?" she demanded. "That is not in the song! What the heck were you thinking?"

Hashiyan looked at her with a dismissive expression. "I just thought it would be cool," he replied. "I mean, I thought it added more character to the song."

"Yes, well, that's quite an opinion," Miku answered with an unreadable face. "And if you ever take music lessons-"

"Well that's quite enough of that," Gumi cut in pleadingly. "Maybe we should head home. You two can come with if you like."

"No, we could never do that," Zebra answered. "We'd hate to be a burden or something."

"Dude, she's offering us a place to stay?" Hashiyan said disapprovingly. "I seriously wouldn't turn it down."

Miku slowly turned her gaze to face Gumi with a look that said "Are you kidding me?" and Gumi stared back defiantly. After Miku finally gave up, Gumi led the way out.

**:::::**

**Bai! **


	9. Miku III

**Hey people! I got nothing to say besides I still don't own Vocaloid so let's get started!**

**Sorry you get ANOTHER Miku chapter but you know you love her.**

**:::::**

Chapter Seven: Miku Hatsune

Hashiyan stormed out of the bathroom of Gakupo's room, where he had slept that night. He stopped in front of Meiko, the unlucky first person he saw. The unlucky part had to do both with his anger and the fact that he was clad only in a towel. "Why is there a leave-in conditioner in the bathroom?" he demanded.

Meiko stared at him for several seconds. "Um…that's the kind Gakupo uses?" she offered.

"Well, I don't use leave-in conditioner!" Hashiyan shouted. "I use a wash-out! Seriously, what does it take for a guy to get decent hair care around here?"

"Hashiyan?" Gumi asked from behind, holding a lollipop in one hand.

"What?" Hashiyan yelled, spinning around.

"What're you doing?"

"Respecting my right to have a wash-out conditioner!" the man cried.

"More like enforcing it," Luka retorted angrily, entering from the hall bathroom attempting to brush her hair. "Live with the freaking conditioner. When you're done with your dumb surprise performance then you can go home to your special hair products."

"I hate to butt in to someone else's conversation," Zebra interrupted, holding up a carton of milk, "but I can't drink whole milk. It really doesn't agree with me."

"_Nothing_ agrees with you," Hashiyan snarled.

"What's the problem?" Kaito asked, appearing from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream.

"Whole milk is the problem," Zebra repeated. "I can't drink it."

"Well, of course not," Kaito agreed. "I always drink heavy cream. Especially in cereal."

Zebra stared at him with a look of disgust. "Actually, I can't drink anything higher than one percent."

Kaito choked on the ice cream, but luckily it melted and slid down his throat easily. "Okay, those two words are _not allowed_ to be uttered together in my presence." Walking down the hall, he muttered, "One percent. That's just water with white food coloring."

At that moment Miku came down from her and Luka's bedroom and saw the crowd gathered. "Oh no, what now," she whispered, walking quickly towards the group. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"They're being high-maintenance," Meiko replied.

"And it's really getting on our nerves," Luka added.

"Somebody dumped my conditioner in the _toilet!_" Gakupo shouted, holding up the purple empty bottle. "As in they dumped the conditioner into the toilet and left the bottle in the tub!"

"Hashiyan, put some clothes on," Miku ordered offhandedly, trudging towards Gakupo. Hashiyan rolled his eyes and followed her. "I'm sorry Gakupo, I'll buy-no, wait. _Hashiyan_ will buy you new conditioner."

"What?"

"Shut up," Miku ordered, glaring at Hashiyan with slits for eyes. "You have no idea how thin is the ice you're standing on."

"Fine, I'll buy it," he grumbled, donning real clothes (which were very appropriately dull-a black T-shirt and long brown pants were all he bothered to put on).

"Thank you, Hashiyan," Gakupo sighed, trying to calm himself down by rubbing his own neck.

"Shut up, girlie man," Hashiyan ordered, storming out of the room.

Gakupo stopped dead and stared after him. "You…you what? Girlie-MIKU DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE CALLED ME?"

"Yes I did, Gakupo," Miku muttered uninterestedly, arranging Gakupo's garments and accessories on his desks and in his drawers.

Gakupo twitched his eyes at her for a moment before following Hashiyan, who was already re-wreaking havoc in the living room. "Why did nobody _iron_ my clothes last night? I would _expect_ to wake up to neatly washed and dried clothes if I'm going to make a special performance at one of your concerts, okay?"

"Hashiyan, stop being so stupid about everything," Zebra reprimanded him. "I don't know if you know it, but you're really being a snob about this."

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Whole-Milk-is-Icky!" Hashyian whined sarcastically.

"Hey, you know what it does to me!" Zebra yelled.

"Yes I do," Hashiyan agreed, "and it's very entertaining."

Zebra bit his lip. "You're impossible!" he cried, almost with tears in his eyes, storming down the hall.

"How do you think I make a living?" Hashiyan chuckled, taking Gumi's lollipop out of her hand and following him.

Miku stared after them for several moments, watched closely and fearfully by the rest of the Vocaloids present, before breathing out a very detached string of sighs. "I'm okay…" she murmured, accompanied by relieved groans from the others. She turned and was greeted by Piko, the too-large ends of his sleeves dangling dangerously close to her own fingers.

"Hello, Miku," he greeted her, an innocent smile beautifying his simple face.

"_Now what do _you_ want?_" Miku shouted. Everyone was silent as her face convulsed with rage before releasing a scream and dashing down the hall.

At the door to Gakupo's room, she found Hashiyan banging on the door. "Zebra, open the freaking door, this is _my_ room, idiot," he ordered. "And…I'm going to keep knocking until you open the door. So…open it."

"Having trouble?" Miku asked furiously. Hashiyan turned to see her face thoroughly red at this point. He stepped back a few paces but didn't quit knocking.

"Yeah, Zebra's being a jerk. He overreacts to everything. He locked the door behind him and now I can't get in to change," Hashiyan sighed, ruffling his hair with his fingers. Miku found this undeniably attractive but she was too far gone at this point to succumb.

"What are you talking about? You just got into those!" she reminded him.

"I know! I've been wearing these for almost three minutes now!" Hashiyan complained, indicating the wet clothes. After a moment, he licked his stolen candy. "Hey. Your friend's mouth tastes like peaches," he noted.

"So you're saying you change every three minutes?" Miku demanded.

"Only right after I've showered," Hashiyan explained, transferring his hand to Miku's hair and running it down one of her pigtails-supposedly to calm her down. "After that I can usually go down to each half hour. Besides, I like changing. I've always wanted to watch myself change. I'd like to dream that sometime. If I could choose any dream I wanted, that would always be it."

Miku stared at him for what seemed like minutes but had only to have been seconds. "Well at least I know how to spell your name now."

"What do you mean?" Hashiyan asked soothingly.

"S-I-C-K-O," Miku replied.

"Okay, that's just uncalled for," Hashiyan pouted. Miku almost couldn't resist his face that way, but she told herself to stay angry. "But really," he continued, "I need to get in my room so I can get changed, or else these clothes will be ruined and I won't be able to wear them for the performance."

"Okay, what's with this 'my room' stuff?" Miku wondered. "It's not your room."

"Um. For the next four days until after our performance, yes it is," Hashiyan argued. "And I need to get _my_ clothes from _my_ room so I can wear these at the performance."

"You're planning to wear those _rags_ to the concert?" Miku asked, genuinely shocked.

"They're designer!" Hashiyan suddenly shouted. "Zebra and I love them!"

"I don't see a label," Miku informed him.

"That's because we made them," Hashiyan told her with a smirk. "We're trying to get ourselves out there as a designer as well as a singing group. Z&H. Or H&Z. Personally I like H&Z better."

"Shocker," Miku muttered.

"So could you get Zebra out of my room?" Hashiyan asked again. "I'd really appreciate it."

"I don't need to do something for _your_ appreciation," Miku told him. "On the other hand, I suppose I can talk to Zebra if it means not having to look at you."

Hashiyan stepped past to let her in front of the door, whilst trying to think of a response. "Well…you wrote a song about people who are torn and annoyed because they love each other. And Gumi's a girl. So what."

"You and Zebra don't seem to have a complaint singing it," Miku retorted, rapping gently on the door.

"Who is it?" Zebra asked from inside.

"Miku," the teal-haired girl answered.

Zebra opened the door and looked blankly at the two. "What do you want, Miku? I'm busy not talking to Hashiyan."

"Just let me in," Miku said impatiently. Zebra sighed and pulled her inside.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," he told her, locking the door and staring out the window for a moment before returning to the bed and folding clothes. "Hashiyan makes me too frustrated to have a conversation right now."

"I can see that," Miku agreed quickly. "And, um…whose clothes are those?"

"Gakupo's, I think," Zebra answered. "I'm matching his socks right now."

"I thought they were matched."

"Yeah well," Zebra replied disdainfully, "they weren't. This whole room looks like…well, like Hashiyan's slept in it."

Miku nodded, not speaking for a while. "So what's really wrong with him anyway? I can't imagine that any sane person could be so destructive and so-you know."

"He's just conceited and idiotic and thoughtless and manic," Zebra said irritably.

"I can hear you!" Hashiyan shouted, banging on the door.

"Like…manic as in manic depressive?" Miku asked brightly.

"We _think,_" Zebra muttered. "He's been a freak for so long we're starting to doubt he actually _has_ a depressive."

"What does 'we' mean?" Miku asked.

"He knows he's off his nut too," Zebra told her. "That whole think about insane people not knowing they're insane is totally a myth."

"Well, he'd better not go depressive right before the concert."

"It's not like he has medicine for it," Zebra said angrily. "Or do you want me to try and tell him to control himself?"

"Frankly, that would be a nice idea," Miku replied. "I really don't want him getting all sad before his performance. And don't shout, it's very annoying."

"He _is_ a person, you know," Zebra almost yelled. "You could treat him with a little more respect and where the heck is the match to this sock!"

Miku bit the inside of her cheek. "Zebra…you should leave now," she ordered calmly.

"And why should I?" Zebra demanded.

"Because you're a snippy neat freak who can't take a joke!" Miku explained. Zebra thought for a moment, decided this was a sensible analysis, and left the room, slapping Hashiyan across the face as he trudged down the hall.

"Oh hi Zebra," Teto greeted him as he stormed into the living room. He stared at her for a few seconds and sighed.

"Hello, Teto," he answered. "Do you know if I could borrow somebody's car?"

"Sure," she beamed. "I don't think Gumi would mind if you used hers. What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to the store," Zebra told her, throwing on his gray jacket. "I need milk. One percent, I mean. I can't drink the stuff you guys have or I'll get stupidly sick."

Teto was no longer listening. "You know what would be the coolest thing?" she asked. "You know how your name is Zebra, right? Well, I think it would be so funny if you stitched some white stripes into that jacket to make it look like a zebra! Don't you think so?"

Zebra looked down at the jacket, then up at her. "Oh my…Miku come here!" he shouted.

Miku dashed into the room instantly. "What's wrong? Who's hurt?" she cried.

"Teto's a genius!" Zebra replied. Miku folded her arms in disbelief. "No really, ask her!"

"Teto, what's he on about?" Miku asked with a confused expression. As Teto began to explain, however, her face dropped and a curious grin spread across her face. When she finished, she called, "Hashiyan, get over here!"

The young man virtually bounced out of the hall. "Yeah, what?"

"Would you mind if we made a few changes to your hoodie?" Miku asked. Hashiyan clutched his chest and whimpered.

"But I like it…" he whined.

"We want to stitch dinosaur eyes onto it," Miku clarified. Hashiyan blinked for a few moments before smiling and running through the house, shrieking his head off.

"He approves," Zebra told her to make sure she understood.

**:::::**

**Three chapter arc FTW! I decided to finish the story of Zebra and Hashiyan here. I hope you liked it. CUZ IF YOU DIDN'T THE STORY FAIRIES EET YOO.**

**Nah no they don't. But still. Tell me what you thought and I'll be on my merry way.**

**See ya!**


End file.
